


Capture and Rebuilding

by elizabethemerald



Series: Carmen Sandiego Stories [1]
Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Episode: s02e08 The Stockholm Syndrome Caper, F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:23:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24480418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabethemerald/pseuds/elizabethemerald
Summary: Carmen is taken into captivity following the Stockholm Caper. Julia works to rebuild their relationship.
Relationships: Julia "Jules" Argent/Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep
Series: Carmen Sandiego Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768264
Comments: 5
Kudos: 163





	Capture and Rebuilding

“Agent Argent, Carmen Sandiego is not our guest. As soon as she recovers we will be taking her into custody.” Chief’s voice was hard as iron but in this regard Julia was going to be just as stubborn. 

“Chief. I had Ms. Sandiego in a position where she would be comfortable talking to me. Possibly even working with me. And all that hard work, all of the connections I had made with her are destroyed because you didn’t trust me. If there is to be any hope of repairing that relationship I need to talk to her.”

Chief frowned. It could not be more clear that just like Inspector Devenoux, Chief just wanted to believe the worst of Ms. Sandiego. However she was also smart. She had chosen Julia, she had seen her potential and respected her opinions. 

“You really believe she isn’t working with VILE?” Chief said softly. 

“I really think the only way to find out for sure is to ask her. And I don’t think she’s going to answer honestly if she doesn’t trust us.”

“Very well.” Chief sighed and hung her head for a moment. “Stockholm was not a clean operation. You will be allowed to speak to her. And as a sign of good faith we will even turn off the audio recording equipment. Though if she makes any move against you…”

Chief let the threat hang in the air. Julia nodded and turned away. Privately she wasn’t to worried about Ms. Sandiego hurting her. The Crimson Thief could barely sit up after her ordeal in the snow outside of Stockholm, much less throw a punch. Regardless she was happy for the chance to talk to her, maybe she could fix...whatever this was. 

Julia walked quickly through the halls of the ACME medical center, passing other agents on the way. When she reached Ms. Sandiego’s room she paused outside the door for just a moment. Recovery from the injuries and hypothermia she suffered would be a long road for the brilliant thief. Yet despite the ordeal she sent through Julia couldn't help but observe that Carmen was still beautiful, her red hair standing out against her unusually pale skin. 

She gave her head a little shake. Now wasn't the time for thoughts like that. She nodded to the two agents in the observation room and waited until they turned off the audio recording equipment before she entered. 

Ms. Sandiego was staring at the wall opposite the door when she entered. Julia's heart broke when she saw the wide cuffs that held her to the bed. 

"Ms. Sandiego, I-" 

"Hello Jules." Carmen's voice held none of its usual warmth. Julia flinched at the tone but decided to carry on regardless. 

"I have asked them to turn off the audio recording for this conversation. We can talk privately."

"The last time we tried to have a private conversation, I ended up here."

Carmen turned her head slowly to face her. Julia’s heart broke for the second time in as many minutes. She looked… tired. Beyond even the physical exhaustion of her recovery. And there was an edge about her, a hint of fear at the corner of her eyes. Julia swallowed and stepped up to her side. 

"I wanted to apologize on behalf of the ACME organization for how our last conversation went. I was hoping we could work to rebuild our trust."

Carmen turned away to look at the far wall again. She also lifted her wrist as much as the wide cuffs would allow. 

"Well I'm not going anywhere. So you can talk as much as you like."

"Carmen I'm so sorry. I-" 

Julia cut herself off. Her eyes flicked between the cuffs and the camera in the room. She knew the Chief could still see exactly what was happening in the room even if she had kept her word and the audio equipment off. She took a deep breath. Time to put her money where her mouth is. 

She grabbed the closest cuff and unlatched it freeing Carmen’s hand. Carmen’s head whipped around to look at her as soon as she touched the cuff. And her head followed as she walked around the bed undoing the ankle cuffs and the other wrist cuff. 

When she was free of her restraints Carmen released a deep breath, like she had been holding since she had been captured. She gently massaged her wrists then adjusted her position on the bed so she was more comfortable. Julia could only guess that this was one of the few times  _ Le Femme Rouge _ had been successfully captured. Some of the fear left her eyes now that she was no longer bound. Julia sat down next to her and grabbed one of her hands with both of her own. 

“I’m so sorry that our last conversation fell apart the way it did. I’m sorry you got hurt because of me. I’m sorry for...I never wanted all of this to happen to you.”

Julia kept her head down, hoping the cameras in the room wouldn’t see the tears that pricked at the edge of her eyes. Carmen shook her hair out, so it fell in a curtain in front of her face. Julia realized after a moment that her hair perfectly hid her face from the ACME cameras so they wouldn’t be able to read her lips, yet the two of them could still talk unhindered. 

Slowly they talked. About Stockholm, about stealing, about mistakes, about art and music and anything else Julia could think of to discuss. She knew no matter how much she talked it wouldn’t make everything perfect, but it would help. Help to repair the professional relationship between Agent and Thief, but also help repair the relationship between the two women as well. 

When it came time for Julia to leave for the day, she was happy to see that the recording equipment had remained off. Their conversation had remained between the two of them. And when she left she left the cuffs off. Julia hesitated on the other side of the observation, just watching Carmen as she fell into a restful sleep for the first time since her rescue. 

Several days later Julia struggled to pretend to be surprised to hear that Carmen Sandiego had escaped with the help of several of her associates. Chief was angry, but Julia was relieved. Carmen didn’t belong in a cage. She let herself smile a little, as she thought about holding her hand, the way the rough fingers had rubbed across her knuckles. She wasn’t sure if Carmen was even aware she was doing it. 

The memory stayed with her as she boarded a flight, there was another sighting of the famous thief. ACME still had a job to do, to track down and destroy VILE. And Julia would do whatever it took to destroy the criminal organization, so long as a certain red haired thief stayed free. 


End file.
